Niña
by Yessy Tachibana Fullbuster
Summary: Fanfic basado en la canción "Niña" del grupo "La quinta estación". Yuri es un adolescente que siempre a estado solo, no tiene amigos y solo trata de encajar en algún núcleo social, a pesar de que no le cuente a nadie sobre el cómo se siente, qué piensa, sus gustos, este ultimo porque tiende a imitar lo que los demás hacen.


Desde que tiene memoria, aquel chiquillo rubio de ojos verdes siempre ha estado solo. Su papá se la vive en el trabajo y su mamá en campañas para ayudar a personas con bajos recursos.

Ambos tratando de enmendar algo, pero qué. Tuvieron al pequeño Yuri muy jóvenes, no querían cargar con esa responsabilidad tan grande; pero no todo es como uno quiere. Una vez casados y el pequeño nació lo dejaron al olvido, se crió con una niñera a la cual no le importaba el niño, sin el calor de una familia, fue así como aprendió a vivir.

Aún recuerda sus cumpleaños y Navidades llenas de juguetes y todo lo que podría tener un niño de su edad y más, pero lo que realmente le hacía falta era el amor que le tiene un padre a su hijo, la protección y preocupación de una madre hacia lo más preciado que puede tener.

Cuando los padres llegaban a su hogar, el pequeño Yuri siempre se encontraba jugando con sus juguetes en su habitación, creando amigos imaginarios para no sentirse tan solo, pero aun así eso no llenaba el corazón del pequeño, siempre necesito de ellos. Aún con todo esto no hicieron nada, llenando su culpa con regalos y ayudando a la caridad, cuando realmente lo que necesitaban hacer era estar unos momentos con su hijo, preguntarle qué tal le había ido en la escuela, qué le gustaba o disgustaba.

Yuri no era un niño feliz, para su edad tuvo que crecer muy rápido y aún así conservando esa inocencia que esperaba disfrutar con sus padres, no le gustaba ir a la escuela; el problema, los demás niños lo molestaban por su aspecto delicado, para ellos era gracioso y hasta molesto que el pequeño Yuri pareciera niña en lugar de un niño, como normalmente lo es. Los profesores no hicieron nada, para qué, si de todos modos sus padres no iban cuando se les mandaba a llamar.

 _Hay una niña, sola en su habitación_

 _Jugando con el aire y su imaginación_

 _No comparte tesoros ni tampoco secretos_

 _Su universo es grande, más que el mundo entero_

Su adolescencia no fue distinta, una vez ingresando a la secundaria conoció a la que sería su única y mejor amiga, Mila. Ella era todo lo que quisiera ser, bonita, amiga de todos, inteligente y con unos padres amorosos. Sintió envidia, mucha, pero no podía hacer nada, esa era la vida que le tocó.

Decidió entonces cambiar, lo que más destaca en esta etapa de la vida son el gran cambio que las hormonas le hacen a tu cuerpo; un género ya no siente asco o desagrado por el otro, al contrario, lo que quieren es experimentar, jugar a ser grandes y sentirse lo mejor del mundo, probar de esas bebidas y sustancias que los adultos les prohíben, por qué, realmente no hay una respuesta confirmada, quieren parecerse lo menos a sus padres, demostrar que pueden ser independientes cuando lo que están haciendo es libertinaje.

Yuri sufrió de todo estos cambios sin que nadie hablara con él. Empezó a vestirse de manera provocadora, maquillarse y actuar de una manera que los demás querían que actuara. Conoció a más gente, siempre tratando de acoplarse a algún grupo, aún sin entender que eso no era lo que realmente quería hacer.

Ya no tenía metas en la vida, uno siempre sueña con ser un exitoso abogado, un médico reconocido, un importante arquitecto entre otras cosas. Yuri no, Yuri decidió que lo único que quería hacer de su vida era vivir el aquí y el ahora, no tenía un campo visual de su futuro, lo único que le importaba era no ser excluido de los grupos sociales a los que tanto trabajo le había costado entrar.

 _Ella ríe sin saber por qué_

 _Ella habla sin saber por qué_

 _Ella mira a su alrededor_

 _Y no ve más que dolor_

 _¡Niña! ¿qué va ser de ti?_

 _Sin sueños que cumplir_

 _Con tu vida no querrás seguir_

 _¡Niña! ¿qué va ser de ti?_

 _Sin sueños que cumplir_

 _Con tu vida no querrás seguir_

¿Hubo gente que trato de ayudar a Yuri? Por supuesto que había, Victor y Yuuri eran algunos de ellos, siempre trataban de hablar con Yuri sobre su actitud, que esta no lo llevaría a nada bueno. Como siempre Yuri los alejaba con su actitud déspota.

Victor y Yuuri trataron de incluirlo a su grupo, gente como Emil, Phichit, Sara, Christophe, Seung, incluida Mila, entre otros, lo trataron como alguien de esa familia, pero Yuri siempre los evadio. En ese grupo conoció al que sería su primer novio, Otabek, un hombre muy apuesto, reservado y caballeroso. Tal vez era amor lo que tenían, tal vez no, ya que a esa edad uno no sabe lo que realmente siente, pero de algo estaban seguros, tenía una conexión especial.

Pero aún con todo esto Otabek no logró convencer a Yuri que dejara lo que hacía. Yuri todos los fines de semana salía a fiestas, inclusive había días que no llegaba a su casa, pero como siempre sus padres no se enteraban. Otabek trato de entender a Yuri, razonar con él, pero cómo podía hacerlo si era el mismo Yuri el que no lo dejaba entrar en esa coraza de hielo que se puso. Nunca hablo con Otabek sobres su familia, su infancia, nada, lo único llegó a saber era porque estaban en la misma escuela.

Así pasaron los años, llegaron a la Preparatoria. Tras no lograr ningún avance con Yuri, Victor decidió no hacer nada más, dejaron de persuadirlo a dejar lo que hacía, no habían podido convencerlo y no lo podrían hacer. Otabek y Yuri terminaron, cansados de las mismas peleas todos los días sin dar su brazo a torcer.

 _Cien noches de lágrimas y de fría oscuridad_

 _El calor más cercano era el de la soledad_

 _Tiene tanto miedo a que puedan entrar_

 _En su frágil burbuja de irrealidad_

El detonante de la vida de Yuri llegó, una noche como muchas otras salía de su casa para ir a otra de sus famosas fiestas. Bailaba y se meneaba con tal descaro que muchos hombres le metían mano, para él no era ningún problema, ya que eso le hacía sentir aceptado. Bebía hasta que no podía más, ese fue uno de sus tantos errores que cometió a lo largo de su vida, sin darse cuenta su bebida tenía cierta sustancia que le haría arrepentirse toda su vida.

Conforme bailaba y pasaban las horas, llegó un punto donde perdió la noción del tiempo, no tenía control completo de su cuerpo. No se dio cuenta cuando dos tipos de entre 40 y 50 años lo sacaban de la fiesta. No se dio cuenta cuando lo subían a un carro y lo llevaban a un lugar desconocido. Con la euforia que cargaba, bebía y bebía más.

Aquella noche no sabía lo que le ocurriría. Fue abusado, violado por ese par de hombres que solo querían pasar un buen rato. Pero él no se dio cuenta de eso, el cómo ultrajaba su cuerpo, lo movían a su antojo, le obligaban a chupar y tragar su semen, practicaban diferentes poses sexualen con Yuri y él no podía hacer nada, lo montaban en algunas ocasiones los dos juntos, se turnaban y le hacían sangrar para complacerse ellos mismos.

Esa mañana Yuri se dio cuenta que había perdido algo muy importante para él, inclusive no le había entregado su primera vez a Otabek por miedo a que solo quisiera eso. Despertó en un cuarto de hotel, una fina manta apenas cubriendo su desnudez, un nudo en la garganta y un hueco en su corazón que nunca podría sanar.

Recogió su ropa interior con miedo, asustado y perdido era como se sentía, pero ya no podía hacer nada, aquello que los hombres le había quitado no volvería, aquel niño que tenía su inocencia resguardada en una cajita se rompió, quería a sus padres con él, que lo cuidarán, que le dijeran que solo había sido una dura y cruel pesadilla y que no era verdad. Pero eso no pasaría, sus padres de seguro no se habían enterado que no llegó anoche a su casa. Se vistió y tomó una taxi al salir del hotel, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba y no le interesaba.

Tenía la intención de ir a su casa y resguardarse en su cama, llorar como no pudo cuando era niño y dejarse mimar, pero nada de eso pasaría, lo sabía perfectamente. Con pequeños sollozos le pidió al conductor que cambiara de dirección.

Una vez que llegó a su destino, decidió que ya no podía más, dejó su cartera y su teléfono en el frío suelo y sin más se arrojo de aquel acantilado a una muerte segura.

Si alguien lo encontraba y lograba ver sus pertenencias, se daría cuenta que solo tenía su credencial de estudiante y en su teléfono nada, ningún numero o contacto registrado, ninguna foto o nota guardada,no había nada, por qué, porque el pequeño Yuri no quería que la gente de su alrededor le fallara como siempre, tenía miedo que lo hirieran, siempre le tuvo miedo a las personas, siempre fue desconfiado, no quería sufrir una traición de las personas que él quería.

 _Ella ríe sin saber por qué_

 _Ella habla sin saber por qué_

 _Ella mira a su alrededor_

 _Y no ve más que dolor_

 _¡Niña! ¿qué va ser de ti?_

 _Sin sueños que cumplir_

 _Con tu vida no querrás seguir_

 _¡Niña! ¿qué va ser de ti?_

 _Sin sueños que cumplir_

 _Con tu vida no querrás seguir_


End file.
